


Techno Plushie

by CutePinkPlushie



Series: Small mcyt fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Ghost Sex???, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushies, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, except its the techno plushie, he just fucks the plushie, its like the dream blob, techno plushie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePinkPlushie/pseuds/CutePinkPlushie
Summary: Techno gets voodoo fucked.((Im horrible at writing summaries))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Small mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111151
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Techno Plushie

Techno drops his bow and falls down to the cold hard floor of the practice room, his legs spreading as he feels something invisible slowly thrust inside of him. He groaned as it was going in, whatever was there clearly taking its sweet time in stretching his asshole. The intrusion slowly came to a stop, filling techno and making him feel something he had never felt before. It felt so uncomfortable but it also felt so good. He squirmed and groaned, getting desperate for some form of friction he moved down his pants and boxers, trying to put a finger inside of him or two to try and fuck himself before he realized that the intrusion had to be at least 3 inches thick and that his fingers wouldn’t do anything. It led him to impatiently wait for the intrusion to do something. Something to make the uncomfortableness go away and be replaced with that pleasure he hoped would come. With his naked ass up in the air and his legs spread it’s crazy to him how quickly he’s accepted the fact that he’s just being ghost fucked. He just thought that at the end of the day, this wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to him. 

He ended up waiting and waiting for the thing to start moving, at some points desperately trying to push back to whatever was inside of him to no avail. But then it happened. The invisible dick inside of him started slowly thrusting in and out of his ass, which caused Techno to let out a moan and open up his legs further, subconsciously wanting it to have more access to him. The uncomfortableness he felt before was slowly turning into an incredible pleasure and within minutes of whatever was inside of him going in and out, he came untouched. All his cum landed on the hard ground and at the moment he couldn't even bother to care about dirtying the practice room's floor.

All his cum landed on the hard ground and at the moment he couldn't even bother to care about dirtying the practice room's floor.

He thought that that was it. That the thing inside of him would stop and leave him be but it didn’t. It kept going long after his orgasm and without warning he felt something tightly gripping his hips and the intrusion started picking up speed. He couldn’t squirm, he couldn’t move, he just had to sit there and take it. He became a groaning and moaning mess as he came about 3 more times, becoming overly stimulated and sensitive. He couldn’t take it anymore, his legs hurt and his brain felt fuzzy and his vision was white and everything felt like just too much and-

Techno suddenly felt the thing inside of him thrust in deeper than it was before, and he felt the intrusion twitch, being followed by the feeling of something warm and sticky filling him up completely. That was all techno needed before coming for a 5th time, his legs shaking as he came completely dry. His vision went out for a few minutes and by the time it came back the intrusion was slowly pulling out of him. It pulled out completely and while nothing was spilling out of his hole physically he felt a warm liquid make its way out of his stretched asshole and drip all the way down his thighs. 

Shaking and on the ground, techno couldn’t stay awake anymore and he passed out due to overstimulation, not even remembering that he was in a public space.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short but I am writing a 2nd chapter for it so look out for that ig :>
> 
> Also I am aware that I could have just posted this on on twitter and be done with it but idk I thought it would be better to post here


End file.
